3 Weeks
by Chiharu-Chan7
Summary: Sasuke was in trouble deep trouble. Ever since he came back to the village the new Uchiha prodigy fell for a certain lavender eyed heiress. Only problem was that she was getting married to nun-other than the knuckle head Naruto
1. The bachelor party & the date

3 Weeks

Sasuke was in trouble deep trouble. Ever since he came back to the village (successfully killing Itachi (AN: -sniffles-)) the new Uchiha prodigy fell for a certain lavender eyed heiress. Only problem was that she was getting married to nun-other than the knuckled head Naruto.

* * *

Week 1: Bachelor party and truths

Sasuke sat at a discarded table in the back of the restaurant were Naruto's party was being held. He glared at Naruto as he danced around laughing obviously drunk.

Naruto stumbled to Sasuke "Ne, Sasuke-teme can you believe I'm getting married!" Naruto slurred taking a seat

"No I can't Dobe" Sasuke said through gritted teeth

"And with Hinata-chan at that" Naruto said laughing almost falling out of his chair

"the only good part about it though is that I'm getting paid 10,000 and laid! I mean Hinata is cute but she ain't no Sakura!" Naruto said imagining Sakura

"Wait you're getting **PAID** to marry (my)Hinata?" Sasuke yelled standing abruptly slamming his hands on the table. Naruto looked at Sasuke with half closed eyes

"well yea I mean I would never marry Hinata on my own free will, I still love Sakura" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him off the ground.

"why did you get picked!" Sasuke demanded

"well Hiashi wanted someone with connections, and since I'm like a grandson to the Hokage, which I will become one day, he thought I was well suited" Naruto said as if the whole world already knew.

Sasuke dropped Naruto and stormed out furious,

"Naruto isn't like a grandson! And he doesn't have connections! I have more connections in my pinky toe than Naruto would ever hope to have!" Sasuke said punching a defenseless tree.

"I have to stop this wedding!" Sasuke said walking home while thinking of a plan.

* * *

The Next Day: Hyuuga household

Sasuke looked at the iron gates of the Hyuuga's household his confidence dying away.

"I can do this I can do this!" Sasuke whispered to himself as he opened the gates and walked to the door. He rang the door bell, seconds later the door opened

"Sasuke-san what are you doing here?" said a sweet angelic voice that made Sasuke's heart swell up.

"Oh Hinata-chan hi I was uh, well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to. . . lunch?" Sasuke said sheepishly

Hinata blushed lightly "sure Sasuke-san I would love to, just let me go get changed" Hinata said referring to her white flowered kimono.

Sasuke nodded, once Hinata left to get changed he let out a long sigh "I couldn't do it"

Sasuke waited for a couple minuets till Hinata came out in a light purple sweater and white khakis, she smiled at Sasuke warmly "ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded and they walked out of the compound to a nearby tea shop. They took their seats and ordered.

"So Sasuke-san why did you want to go to lunch?" Hinata asked a faint blush on her pale cheeks as she sipped her tea

"because I wanted to ask you a question" Sasuke said messing with his cup. "Oh well what is it? Ask away" She said her smiling growing _'why am I so happy?' _Hinata thought.

"I know you use to like the Dobe and all but do you really want to get married to him?" Sasuke asked looking down.

Hinata was shocked '_do I want to marry Naruto-kun? I mean yes I did love him when we were little but I figured it was just admiration, and why does Sasuke-san care? Does, does he like me!' _Hinata thought her blush darkening

"uh w-well I don't really, I don't really know if I w-want to or not" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke looked up at her "what if he didn't love you, and was just doing this cuz someone was paying him, or! Or he . . . he didn't . . . . love you. . ." Sasuke said looking down again a blush forcing its way onto his cheeks.

Hinata looked at him her eyes slightly wide _'did Naruto-kun say something to Sasuke-san?' _Hinata thought looking at her cup hurt

"You know Sasuke-san to tell you the truth, I don't want to marry Naruto-kun. My father wants me to for some reason, and I can't go against father" Hinata sighed sadly not looking at Sasuke who was obviously happy.

"You know it's your decision not your fathers', you should tell him you don't want to" Sasuke said, _'that way I can steal you away and marry you myself my little hime!'_ Sasuke thought

"I know it's my decision but I can't go against my father Sasuke-san" Hinata said finishing off her meal. She was going to say something when her cell phone rang

"excuse me Sasuke-san" Hinata got up and went out of the shop.

Sasuke sat there and waited till Hinata came back

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san I have to go, I had a really good time though" She smiles sweetly, Sasuke got up and escorted Hinata out

"Hinata I would uh. . . love to do this again" Hinata blushed and nodded sheepishly. Sasuke smirked and kissed her cheek, he walked away and left leaving a stunned Hinata

_'plan one down!' _Sasuke thought happily

Hinata touched her cheek _'I feel so warm inside, is this what a real crush is suppose to feel like' _

* * *

Me: yay! first chappie done!

Naruto: why do i act like a Sakura obssesed jerk!

Me: you don't Naru-chan well sorta you are obssesed with Sakura Jashin noes why's!

Hinata: please reveiw! -smiles warmly-

Me: uh yea what Hina-chan said ;D


	2. Standing up for yourself

Hinata walked to the Hyuuga mansion replaying the date over and over again, every time she replayed the"I kinda wish the date didn't have to end" Hinata said sadness lingering on her words.

"I also wish I didn't have to go home where my father and. . . .Naruto-kun are" She (Hinata) sighed and she reached the gates. She slightly hesitated, but pushed the gates opened and walked into the front door.

"Hey Hinata dad wants to see you" Hanabi said smugly as she flipped her hair and stomped up the stairs.

"uh yea thanks Hanabi-chan" Hinata said going to her father's study _'why does she hate me again? Oh yea she thinks she is better to be the heir, well maybe she is'_ Hinata thought knocking on the door lightly.

* * *

Hiashi sat at his desk with Naruto in front of him, they were talking about how well the wedding was going to be. Not knowing once that there was a knock on the door.

"so Naruto-san you are sure that 10,000 is enough? Because I don't want you to back out after you have the check!" Hiashi said setting his cup of tea down

"don't worry Hiashi-san 10,000 is enough, but the honey moon and wedding costs won't be coming out of the 10,000 right?" Naruto said

"yes Naruto-san I will pay for the wedding and the honey moon, with you still get 10,000 exactly" Hiashi said

'_Naruto-kun is getting 10,000? 10,000 for what?'_ Hinata thought listening in since they didn't hear her knock.

"good, good I like this plan. Oh and Hiashi-san after I take Hinata-chan and this whole thing is finally done and 'legal' I will not be so loyal to her" Naruto said smiling

"I, I understand Naruto-san. Now where is Hinata!" Hiashi said slightly angry.

Hinata knocked on the door, 'come in' she heard her father say. She (Hinata) walked in and sat next to Naruto who was still smiling. _'Naruto-kun isn't going to be faithful, and father doesn't even care! And what's with the 10,000 is Naruto-kun is getting paid'_ Hinata thought sadly,

"Hinata! Hinata!" Hiashi said trying to get Hinata's attention

"Oh sorry father" Hinata said blushing lightly

"What is it you wanted?" She (Hinata) asked not once meeting her father's or Naruto's eyes.

"I wanted you here to discuss the matter of your wedding, like who your brides maids will be, and who you want to sit at your table" Hiashi said

"oh well I want Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, and Temari-chan as my brides maids " Hinata said smiling slightly

"What! No Sakura-chan!" Naruto said angry

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I don't like Sakura-san and she doesn't like me, I don't want her as my brides maid and if you don't like it then don't marry me!" Hinata said shocking not only herself but Naruto and her father

"Well I might not marry you then Hinata-chan if you aren't friends with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said getting up

"Now wait right there! Naruto-san you already agreed to marry my daughter, and Hinata if Naruto wants Sakura than let Sakura be your brides maid" Hiashi yelled angry at mostly Naruto

"father I will not allow Sakura-san at my wedding as a brides maid I dislike her father and I will not marry if I know Sakura will be there angry that I married first" Hinata said standing tears threatening to fall , but she held them back.

"Hinata sit down!" Hiashi yelled, Hinata sat reluctantly shocked that she was going against her fiancé and her father _'why am I acting like this'_ Hinata thought

* * *

Sasuke walked into his house and plopped onto his long black couch sighing happily

"Today was amazing! I got to go on a date with Hinata-chan and kiss her, although I chickened out about her soft lips" Sasuke said a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks, he was going to say something else till he heard a knock on his door.

Sasuke got up and answered praying it would be Hinata, but when he hit the floor with pink blurring his vision he knew it was Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUUN!" Sakura screeched clinging to Sasuke like a life force

"Sakura got off me!" Sasuke said trying to pry the pinkett off of him

"Sasuke-kun tell me it isn't so!" Sakura whaled clinging harder

"Tell you what?" Sasuke yelled shaking her back and forth trying to loosen her grip

"Tell me you didn't go on a date with that Hyuuga slut Hinata!" Sakura said burying her face in his chest

"Sakura I will tell you once you get the Fu** off me" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, Sakura nodded and got up, Sasuke got up as well

"Sakura I did go on a date with Hinata-chan because I love her NOT YOU!" Sasuke yelled and shoved Sakura out of his house

"I will never love you Sakura get it through your fat forehead!" He (Sasuke) said slamming the door on her face.

Sakura looked at the ground crying

"why Sasuke-kun why won't you love you me" She (Sakura) Said leaving.

* * *

Me: finally Hinata stands up for herself!

Sakura: why do you make MY Sasuke-kun hate me!

Me: -eye twich- cuz he does! also Security get her out of here!

Kakashi- -poofs up- sure ^^ come one Sakura -Kakashi drags away a screaming Sakura

Me: finally!, now please review! thankies all! :3


	3. neji's help Sakura's kiss & confusion

Sasuke finished up his home-made dinner when he heard a knock at the door

'_Please don't let I be Sakura again!'_ he prayed as he set his dishes in the sink before he went to his door. He cracked it open, seeing no one he fully opened.

There was a letter on the ground.

Picking it up he examined it seeing the girlish handwriting he figure it was from another fan-girl, he was going to throw it away when something told him to open it.

He closed his door and went too sat on the couch, pulling out a kunai he cut the letter open.

It read:

'_My dearest Sasuke-kun, I treasured the moments we shared on our date this morning, I wish it could have lasted forever. But I'm afraid it cannot. I am sorry Sasuke-kun but our sprouting love will never bloom the way we wish. I am getting married in 3 weeks to the man I truly love. Please understand, do not come and search for me asking for a reason. Good bye forever Sasuke-kun._

_~Hinata Hyuuga_

Sasuke read the letter over and over again, it just didn't make since! Why would Hinata have a great day and tell him that she didn't want to marry Naruto! And then send a letter telling him that she truly loved him. This letter had to be a fake. He was going to see Hinata tomorrow whether she wanted to or not.

Haruno residence: Sakura's room

Sakura stood in front of her body length mirror wearing her usual appearance.

"I hope Sasuke-kun got Hinata's 'letter'" Sakura said making air quotes when she said letter. She (Sakura) laughed at her simple plan.

'_CHEA!(1) what if he doesn't believe it was Hinata!' _Sakura's inner voice said as Sakura gave herself a wink.

"Please my letter was full proof! I made the letter as sweet as Hinata would" Sakura said tying up her up with her headband.

"Sakura! Sakura hunny why are you talking to yourself? Are you alright!" Sakura's mother called through the door. Sakura became angry

"Mom I wasn't talking to myself! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled puffing her cheeks out.

"Any who I better get going I don't want to keep my future husband waiting!" Sakura said opening her bedroom door and running out.

0oo0oo0

Sasuke woke up immediately in a bad mood. It didn't help that his shower ran out of hot water, or that his favorite tomatoes went bad making his entire fridge stink. No but what really set him off was that he had a dream.

A dream about Hinata and him, it started out fine they were married and had a baby on the way. But what turned it off was that the baby was Naruto's and she was cheating on him. That is what made his day sour.

"GAH! I can't take this! I have to see Hinata!" Sasuke yelled to no one as he finished cleaning out his fridge.

'_Your attitude stinks you don't want to scare her!' _Sasuke's inner said hiding behind the couch in Sasuke's mind(2).

"Shut up!" Sasuke once again yelled

"I'm going to see her! And I'm not going to be nice!" He (Sasuke) said running out of his house and down the road.

0oo0oo0

"Oh yes Sasuke I would love to marry you!" Sakura said dreamily as she walked to Sasuke's,

'_You do know that you're talking to yourself'_ Sakura's inner said sighing

"Oh shut -"Sakura was cut off as Sasuke ran past her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She (Sakura) yelled and chased after him.

"Oh great I'm getting stalked by Sakura! Can this day get any worse I mean really! Why does Kami (3) hate me so much?" Sasuke said dodging people and escaping Sakura.

"Sasuke wait my love! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled closing in on her target (poor Sasuke).

"I'm going to see Hinata! Now leave me alone!" He yelled disappearing from Sakura's sight. Sakura stopped, see Hinata? That means her plan didn't work!

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled making passing children cry and cling to their parents,

"I am not going to let MY Sasuke-kun see that little bitch!" She (Sakura) said as she started walking to Naruto's.

0oo0oo0

Moments later: Hyuuga residence

Sasuke approached the gates the letter stuffed deep in his pocket, he swallowed and sighed calming himself. He opened the gates and came upon the door knocking seconds later.

"Uchiha what are you doing here?" Neji asked crossing his arms

"I'm here to see Hinata, Hyuuga" Sasuke said his sour mood escaping

"Now why would I allow that?" Neji said smugly

"Hey! Its better me than the dobe she is marring!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Neji surprised at what he said opened the door more

"Hinata-sama!" He (Neji) called, he turned back to Sasuke

"You're right it is better that it's you, Naruto is getting paid and is still in love with Sakura" Neji whispered as he waited for Hinata.

"Don't remind me" Sasuke said his sourness disappeared as Hinata walked out wearing a light blue tank-top and crème skirt.

"Oh Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" She asked blushing slightly

'_I'm glad you're here though'_ she (Hinata) thought waiting for Sasuke's answer

"Well you said we should do it again" Sasuke said

"And I don't have anything to do today so. What do you say?" He (Sasuke) said smirking as her blush deepened

"I would love to, just let me go get my purse" Hinata said walking back in the house.

"You like her don't you?" Neji asked as he watched the conversation between them

"And what if I do" Sasuke said arrogantly

"Look Uchiha, I can tell that you know about Naruto, I can also tell you know that Hinata doesn't want to marry him. You like her and she likes you, so I'm going to set aside my differences and help you. I want to make Hinata-sama happy and she won't be if she is with the idiot" Neji said walking back into the house.

'_How is he going to help me? Is he going to tell that Hiashi douche that I'm the right candidate?' _Sasuke thought as Hinata walked out smiling a faint blush complementing her features.

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded

"You bet. You look amazing by the way" Sasuke said holding out his hand which Hinata took happily

0oo0oo0

"Naruto you idiot open the door!" Sakura yelled banging on the poor door that would shatter any moment if she didn't stop soon

"Alright I'm coming!" Naruto yelled through the door, a moment letter it was opened to reveal a half dressed Naruto. Sakura blushed at seeing Naruto's strong toned tanned chest, the sealing (4) showing just above his sweats.

"What do you need Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked allowing her to come in

"I wanted to tell you that Sasuke-kun has been seeing Hinata" She said trying not to look at Naruto's smoken (5) chest.

"Oh well are they like doing it and stuff? Is that what you mean by seeing?" Naruto asked giving Sakura a soda (6).

"Well no they aren't having sex but he is taking her out" Sakura said excepting the soda.

"Oh well I don't mind" Naruto said taking a swig of his own soda.

"You don't mind that Sasuke-kun is taking Hinata on a date!" Sakura said standing up

'_That's weird I usually call him mine' _she thought sitting back down

"Look I know I'm getting married to Hinata but I just don't care for her, I still like you Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"You still like me?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto laughed slightly

"Well duh! I mean who wouldn't like you, you smart, beautiful, strong, the best konuchi (7) I have ever seen!" Naruto said his own blush forming on his whiskered cheeks

"Naruto, thank you" Sakura said getting up and sitting beside him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" She (Sakura) said smiling. Naruto smiled also, he started leaning closer to her till their lips met in a sweet kiss. That was till Naruto decided to deepen it. It was getting heated till Sakura pulled away.

"No stop! I'm, I'm suppose to like Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running out leaving a semi-happy semi-sad Naruto behind.

'_I'm supposed to like Sasuke, I'm supposed to like . . . Naruto" _Sakura thought as she walked down the street.

0oo0oo0

1. I heard in the anime that she said this, so I decided to put it in.

2. I wanted inner Sasuke to hide but what's in Sasuke's mind? I don't know so I put a couch :3

3. Kami is like a god or something, sorry that I don't know the exact definition

4. I didn't know what his like seal design was really called or what I should call it

5. Naruto looks cute in his cloths and stuff but I just picture him with like a six-pack cuz he trains so much!

6. Do they have soda O.e

7. How do you spell that lol I guessed on it

Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
